This invention relates generally to voltage translator circuits and, more particularly, to a voltage translator circuit the output of which is independent of transistor threshold.
A known voltage translator circuit switches from an "off" state to an "on" state when the gate of an input N-channel junction field effect transistor (JFET) is driven sufficiently negative to reach its pinch-off threshold. An output transistor (Q1) has its base-emitter junction coupled across the source and drain of the JFET. When the JFET reaches its pinch-off threshold, a voltage will develop across the source-drain of the JFET large enough to turn on the base-emitter junction of Q1 thus enabling Q1 to sink large currents. Base drive is provided by a resistor coupled between the base terminal of Q1 and a source of supply voltage (V.sub.CC). Thus, the threshold (pinch-off voltage) of the JFET significantly affects the circuit threshold voltage.